


Leaving It All Behind

by bottombitch



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Gen, Quest: Escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9127147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: The thoughts of a banished nineteen year old as she prepares to take her first step out of comfort and into a new world.





	

The soon-to-be dubbed Lone Wanderer looked down at her hands as the vault door closed behind her. She couldn't see very well. Still, they were soft, with barely a scratch on them – something that she knew would change soon. The thought upset her. As the vault door slammed, she couldn’t help but turn her head back towards it and frown. Vault 101 held everything that she’d ever known. Her friends, her hobbies, her entire life – it was gone now. A moment earlier, as the vault door had been opening, she had promised herself (and Amata) that she wouldn’t think about this. She needed to be positive. But, right now, she just… couldn’t.

It wasn’t asif she was leaving on some valiant quest, either – she’d been forced out because her dad had decided to leave.

“What the hell am I going to do next?” she thought to herself. Or, first, perhaps, given that this was supposedly the beginning of her new life. Her first objective was to go look for her Dad, not only because she needed to know that he was okay, but because she wanted to ask him why the hell he decided to leave. Everything was going fine. She loved her Dad, but, fuck… just leaving like that was stupid of him. A day or so from then, she might have thought differently, but at that moment all she could feel was confused anger. She liked life in the vault – hell, for all she had known, _he_ had liked life in the vault. Above all, she needed answers, but it angered her that she had been put in this position.

Looking forward again – towards a wooden door at the end of the tunnel that she was standing in – she decided that there was no time like the present. She was upset, but, she’d have time to get that out later. She wouldn’t have wanted anybody to see her cry, and even if she felt alone, she had heard stories about the wasteland – there was probably someone watching her right now.

As she took her first step towards the door to what she hesitated to call freedom, she heard a loud crunch from beneath her foot. Audibly gasping, she snapped her gaze downwards to see what had happened. Beneath her foot, now broken into pieces, was a human skull. She immediately flinched back again, holding back the urge to scream out. What the fuck had happened here? She could see protest signs presumably aimed at those inside the vault when the bombs dropped, and the skeleton that she’d accidentally stood on wasn’t the only one laying around her. Now that her eyes had partially adjusted to the dark, she could see at least half a dozen.

Solemnly moving forward, she pressed on towards the door.

As she reached the rickety wooden door, she saw her first glimpse of real sunlight, shining through the gaps in the wood. She had to shut her eyes at first, but managed to open them partially after a moment or so. Taking one last untainted breath, she pushed the door open and took her first step out into the wasteland.

Her name was Marsha Redd, and she was going to find out what the fuck was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if I'll do anything else with this, but I really wanted to get it out of my system.


End file.
